


Faceless

by Failius



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failius/pseuds/Failius





	Faceless

She brushed her hand through the fabricated strands, admiring the surrealism of the project. "You're so close to the finish," She murmured, mirroring her partner's flexibility testing, "If only those eyes weren't so... distracting...".

She wasn't kidding. For both of them.

EZ1 had a normal structure for a male, with a moonlike complexion reminiscent of a snow leopard. His skin had the tiniest imperfections printed down, not counting the large scar stitched on his back, with another hidden underneath colourless locks. He could pretty much score the whole list of realistic proportions from a distance.

EZ2, the one in front of her, had a similar skin tone, with a gentle sprinkle of freckles plastered on the brink of their nose. Her body was the standard body-type for a female, with beauty marks scattered generously on her arms. Her cut was on her torso instead of her back but could be easily hidden underneath t-shirts if she tries.

But one feature they had in common was their glossy, glass eyes. They were almond shaped, with blue-ish grey pupils complimenting both figures, but they were awkwardly creepy. Their noses the same, but at least their mouths came out great.

 

"Iris!" Her partner called, "Please update the database and examine the coding,". 

His holographic tablet flickered to a light bubble of purple, displaying a small figure inside. 

[IRIS CAM]

[UPDATING DATABASE FOR...]

"EZ1"

[EZ1]

[PLEASE INSERT USB/CARD FOR TRANSFER OF INFORMATION]

He slipped two different cards inside the bubble, humming simply as the figure started to move. They sprung to life, circling around the two small cards like an ice skater. The cards gently broke down into sparks of code, Iris scanning the codes.

[PLEASE WAIT UNTIL FULL DOWNLOAD BEFORE CONTINUING THE APPLICATION]

She could hear his groan from across the laboratory, with a slam of a fist confirming his frustrations. "Agh! I thought we updated Iris's manual system to an automatic system," "Sorry, but the complications for her updates were threatening to corrupt the whole project, and I honestly think the whole project is more time-consuming and important than a couple of minutes of moving,".

She could hear his eyes roll, but a sigh of approval happily calmed the tense mood.

"We're nearly done, aren't we?" He said, stretching his arms, "When we're done, we'll be geniuses!" "I'd say we're already geniuses, but I guess the publicity couldn't hurt,".

"Just another week or two, ya bet?" "Yeah,".

 

 

 

"Yeah,"


End file.
